


Ring

by Just_obsessed



Series: Jordan and T.C. One shots [7]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_obsessed/pseuds/Just_obsessed
Summary: A one-shot set a year after the series finale, when TC decides to stay
Relationships: Jordan Alexander/T. C. Callahan
Series: Jordan and T.C. One shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/774372
Kudos: 6





	Ring

It had been a year since TC had decided to stay in San Antonio, and eleven months since he and Jordan had gotten back together. It only took them a few weeks to be spending most of their time together, working most of the same shifts and alternating between spending their nights off at one of their separate apartments. After four months of it, when Jordan couldn’t find anything clean to wear at TC’s, she let out a groan and turned to her boyfriend.

“Babe, I can’t do this anymore,” she tells him and sits next to him on the bed.

“What? I thought we were doing okay?” TC sits up and grabs her hand.

“I didn’t mean us,” she rolls her eyes, “I meant this whole living situation. I can’t keep going to work in dirty clothes and I never have anything to wear here.”

“Then why don’t you move in?” TC suggests, “there’s plenty of room in the closet for your stuff.”

“You know I hate this place. You have awful neighbours,” Jordan pouts.

“Then I’ll move into your place,” TC shrugs. “All of our stuff will be in one place and we’ll be able to spend all of our nights together.”

“My place isn’t big enough for both of us. I know that you don’t like the idea,” she begins, “but can we please look for a place? One for the two of us? Please?”

“Okay, we’ll look,” TC gives in. “We’ll look.”

It took them a month for them to find place that they both liked and another month for them to move in. They quickly found a routine that worked for them and although they still had their disagreements, they had taken the time to work on their communication and this time their relationship was working out a lot better than it ever had before. They made sure they had time for a date night at least once a month and took time to their selves if and when they needed it.

When TC had went out with Drew and Rick one day, after they’d been living together for a few months, Jordan had agreed to spend the day with Brianna. They had watched a movie before Brianna asked Jordan to give her a makeover, Jordan happily agreed and took her to the bedroom.

“Here, sit on the bed and I’ll get my makeup,” she gives Brianna a gentle shove towards the bed and disappears into the bathroom where she kept her makeup kit.

“So, how did you and TC meet?” The teenager asks curiously.

“We were residents, he ran into a fire to try and save someone. He blacked out and the victim ended up pulling him out, and I was the unlucky doctor who had to treat him,” Jordan explains with a smile. “Everything was great, but after his brother died, he struggled with the grief and wouldn’t accept help.”

“At least you’re together now. That’s what matters right?” Brianna looks up at her with wide eyes.

“Yeah,” Jordan nods before smiling teasingly, “what about you, any boys that you’re interested in?”

“I mean, there is one guy at school. He’s cute and sweet and funny,” Brianna blushes a bright red. “But I don’t think he’s interested in me.”

“Hey, you don’t know that. He might just be shy,” Jordan tries to assure the girl.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, my first boyfriend, I had a crush on him for months, but I was too scared to say anything. It wasn’t until we got paired together for a science project that I found out he felt the same way.”

“But it obviously didn’t work out.”

“No, but we did date for about a year.”

“I don’t think my dads would let me date anyway,” Brianna shrugs.

“No father wants their daughter to date,” Jordan laughs as she sprays Brianna’s face with setting spray. “Turn around and I’ll braid your hair.”

Briana does as she’s told and moves to face the opposite way, accidently knocking the pile of clean laundry off the foot of the bed, “crap, I’m sorry,” she apologises quickly and reaches to pick it up from the floor.

“Don’t be,” Jordan bats her hands away. “TC put it here this morning, I was supposed to put it away after I got out of the shower.” She picks everything up and puts it away as quick as she can, only stopping when one of the drawers won’t shut, “dammit,” she groans, pushing the socks further back, pausing when she finds a jewellery box. When she opens the small box, she finds the engagement ring TC had proposed to her with after the miscarriage.

“What’s wrong?” Brianna asks looking concerned.

“Nothing,” Jordan smiles and places the ring back where she found it. “Let’s do your hair.”

**

Later that night, Jordan lay next to her boyfriend while he slept, attempting to do the same while her mind kept drifting to the ring she had found that afternoon. She rolled onto her side, watching TC sleep peacefully, part of her regretted ever saying ‘no’ to him that day in the hospital, but she knew that at the time they wouldn’t have worked out.

“Jor, I can practically hear you thinking,” TC mumbles, half-asleep. “Try to sleep, whatever’s worrying you, we’ll talk about in the morning, okay?”

“Okay,” she gives in, letting him wrap his arms around her and pull her close.

**

While she got ready to leave for work the next day, Jordan’s mind kept drifting back to the ring and she couldn’t help but wonder why TC had kept the ring after they broke up the last time, she knew he had been keeping an eye on her since she brushed him off that morning when he tried to ask what was bothering her.

After brushing her hair, she grabbed a hair tie from the top of the dresser and slid it onto her wrist, knowing that she’d need it sometime during the night. She froze on her way out of the room and turned back to the drawer, pulling it open and grabbing the ring box, she opened it and slowly pulled the ring out, holding it between her thumb and finger. The ring was simple, but beautiful, and reminded Jordan of everything she and TC had been through together, she slipped it onto her finger, curiosity getting the best of her and unsurprisingly it fit perfectly.

“Jordan!” She heard TC call her name, “you ready?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there,” she yells back and quickly puts the ring back before rushing out of the room.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” TC asks her as he grabs his key.

“Yeah, I just didn’t sleep great,” she tells him. “Do you mind if we stop for coffee on the way?”

“Of course not. Anything’s better than what they have at the hospital.”

**

By the end of the shift, Jordan was more fidgety than when it started and even though they were both exhausted, neither TC nor Jordan could sleep properly because of it. “Okay,” TC sat up and faced her in the bed, “you need to tell me what’s wrong, or both of us aren’t getting any sleep.”

“Why did you keep the ring?” Jordan finally blurts out the question that had been on her mind for nearly two days.

“What ring?” TC questions.

“The engagement ring, I found it when I was putting away the laundry the other day,” Jordan clarifies. “I mean, we were broken up for 2 years after… why didn’t you return it?”

“Jor, I got that ring before Thad died,” TC reveals, surprising her. “I didn’t return it the first time I screwed up, why would I the second time?”

“You really believed that we’d end up back together? After all that time?”

“I had hope, yeah.”

“You’re amazing,” Jordan whispers in awe, leaning over to kiss him.

“I’ve always known that if I was ever to spend the rest of my life with someone that it would be you,” TC tells her earnestly.

“Let’s get married,” Jordan suggests.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I love you and I plan to spend the rest of my life with you too, and you already bought the ring. Marry me?”

“Wait here,” TC kisses her forehead before climbing out of bed. Jordan watched him, with a furrowed eyebrow, as he made his way to the dresser, he grabs the ring and moves to her side of the bed. Jordan lets out a laugh at the sight of him, down on one knee, with no shirt on. “Jordan Alexander, I have loved you since the day we met. Will you marry me?”

“Of course, I will,” Jordan giggles and presses her lips to his. “I love you too, T.”


End file.
